


Not Quite Becalmed

by prismsakura



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Pining, its just a cute lil ficlet based off the fact that moroni and connor are played by the same actor, kevin got drunk, kinda bad but it's okay, mcpriceley, questioning kevin price, the name this had during development was "mcpining", this doesnt really have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismsakura/pseuds/prismsakura
Summary: It's the middle of the night. Kevin gets drunk and blabbers to an amused Connor.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Not Quite Becalmed

“ _ You… look like an angel. _ ”

It was probably nearing midnight when Connor McKinley heard Kevin Price murmur these very words. He turned his head to look at the other Elder sitting next to him on the beat-up couch in the cabin’s living room. Kevin had downed two bottles of beer in the last hour. He had offered Connor some, but the latter refused. Kevin had assumed it wouldn’t be enough to get him drunk–it’s just beer, after all–but it seems he was quite mistaken. Now Kevin was quite tipsy, and McKinley supposed that made him sappier than usual. 

“Hmm?” Connor responded, slightly amused, and cocked his head. 

“You look like an aangeellllll,” Kevin repeated. 

“Do I?” 

“...yyyyeeep.” Kevin nodded. “Like… Morooni.” 

“Moroni?  _ Nooooo _ .” Connor laughed. “How can I be an angel? I was in your hell dream, aren’t I?”

Kevin frowned, and Connor felt regret bringing it up. But the worry faded away as Kevin scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. 

“‘Twas just a dream,” Kevin slurred. “Stupid old Mormon valuesss… you’re a darn angeelll, mmkayyy?” 

“Alrighty then.”

“You were only in hell with me cuz…” Kevin projected a look of intense concentration on his face. “I dunno, cuz you were gay? Or…”

Connor tried to ignore the slight pang in his chest. 

“Or cuz… I’m…” 

Connor couldn’t help but perk his ears up. Kevin hadn’t really… hinted at anything about his sexuality in the few months they’d been in Uganda. Not that Connor was curious… or, rather, he wasn’t  _ overly  _ curious… or hopeful about anything… 

Kevin was quiet for a while. He took another swig from the beer. 

“ _ Baahhhh _ , I dunno,” Kevin finally said, blowing a raspberry. Connor felt himself deflate in  _ slight  _ disappointment. “Who knowss, I’m too tired to figure that out nowww. Pfft, weird.” 

Kevin took the next couple minutes downing the last of the bottle, while Connor sat and contemplated. He didn’t think he’d seen Kevin this carefree before, which was strange. 

Well, maybe less carefree, more uninhibited. 

(Was there a difference? The author likes to think there’s a difference.)

“But…” Kevin gasped as he finished the beer. “ _ You’re  _ gay.” 

That took Connor by surprise. He wasn’t sure whether to be offended or amused.

“And that’s  _ cool! _ ” Kevin raised the empty bottle in some form of toast. He was starting to tip over a bit. “Being out and prouuudd…” 

Connor hummed in quiet agreement. Noticing that Kevin was leaning towards him, he scooched a little closer. 

“Is it hard?” 

Once again, Connor was surprised. “Being out?” he asked. 

“Mhmmmm.”

Connor thought about it. “In some ways. It’s weird accepting the one part of me that I’ve  _ basically  _ condemned my entire life, but overall… it’s been more relieving than not. And I guess it helps that no one here is really homophobic.” 

“Oh.” Kevin nodded. “I see.” 

Kevin had tipped over quite a bit already, and their faces were inches apart. 

Connor was suddenly reminded of the day Kevin had resolved to leave Uganda. Their faces were also rather close then. The fire in Kevin’s eyes that day was different to the one now, but still similar. But this time, Kevin wasn’t showing any signs of pulling away.

The temptation was strong. Maybe Connor shouldn’t, but… should he?

His question was answered shortly after it was asked.

Kevin abruptly flopped forward, startling Connor, who squeaked and leaned away in fear of getting bonked on the forehead. Kevin’s face planted into Connor’s lap. 

Connor froze. He had no idea what to do. Should he push Kevin up? Or let him stay there and go to sleep? Or–

Connor felt Kevin shift, lifting himself up and burrowing in Connor’s side. He wrapped his arms around Connor’s torso, probably as a means of support, and brought his legs onto the couch, fully curling up. He hummed in contentment, and Connor just became aware of the burning heat in his cheeks. 

“You’re so warmmm,” Kevin murmured. 

“Uh,” Connor replied, intelligently. 

“An’ you’re gayy…” He let out one last giggle before his breaths steadied, his eyes drooped, and soon Kevin Price was asleep. 

The moon’s light illuminated the living room. In the quiet, the cicadas outside were almost deafening. The old wood in the cabin creaked and the couch’s broken leather chafed against Connor’s skin. He stared down at Kevin, who was sleeping like a baby, lips slightly parted. His hair, slightly greased from sweat (no thanks to the profuse heat), was all over the place. No strands, however, was blocking his eyes, leaving no opportunities for Connor to brush them away. 

Though, with Kevin resting on Connor, undisturbed, with the moonlight reflecting on his skin, giving off the impression of a glowing deity, Connor doesn’t think he needs any to justify the warmth in his chest.

“I am pretty gay, huh,” Connor muttered. He giggled quietly, and relaxed into the couch. Connor gently stroked Kevin’s hair absentmindedly before finally drifting off as well.


End file.
